Crazy for you
by littlestar1988
Summary: Edward Cullen, a new kid at school gets rescued from bulling by a certain Bella Swan. She is interested at the shy, green eyed boy she just met,but the question is will Edward let her in, or push her away completely? Shyward, and quirky, feisty Bella. No angst. Pure fluff, mixed with some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. So, I decided, after Fire and Ice, to take a break from angst and write something light. No angst, just pure fluff. Hope you'll like it. Named after Adele's album song -Crazy for you. Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**All mistakes are mine. As always, SM owns all.  
**

**Crazy for you**

It's the beginning of September, and start of new and thankfully last year of high school. As I parked my old Chevy in the parking spot, I already saw what was by now a routine for every new school year. Mike, Tyler and some other kid I never tried to learn his name, or even wanted to—Garret?—were prepared to find some new victim they would daily pick on. And by the smile on their faces, they just did.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted, running towards them.

They instantly turned their heads in my direction, stepping away from the new kid as soon as they saw me. There was actually fear in their eyes. I smirked internally.

"Hey Swan. We were just talking with our new friend here." Mike spoke, patting him on the shoulder. New kid just chagrined, but didn't say a word.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah? I didn't know your fists knew how to talk. Maybe mine will too after I kick you in the nuts a few times. What do you think? You can run with your buddies, or we can test that theory right now. Your choice."

The blond guy, Garret I think, just smirked at me. "Oh, really? I think you're just bluffing."

"Dude. Don't make her mad. Riley, remember?"

"That was her?" Garret asked, surprised. Mike just nodded.

"Let's go. If we don't hurry, we'll be late for class again, and I know I certainly don't want to see the principal today."

They all but ran back to class, not looking back._ Cowards_.

"Hey, you okay there?"

He said nothing, just grabbed his books from the floor, putting them back in his backpack.

I tried to help, taking the rest of the books, and giving them to him. Along with his black rimmed glasses which seemed to be broken.

"I'm sorry for your glasses,and for those guys, they always do this. Every year. But I don't think they will bother you again. You're safe."

I wanted to say something else, but couldn't think of anything to say.

He whispered his thanks before walking away quickly, his eyes never removing from the floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.s. Next chapter, I'll explain why they are so afraid of Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys make my day. Seriously.  
**

**So, I'm thinking of posting regularly at least twice a week, or more, depends on how busy I am.  
**

**tereses24 - yes, I love shyward too...I'm absolutely posting more...  
**

**cullengirl08 (I like the nickname BTW) - yes, they are afraid of Bella, and in this chapter, you'll see why exactly.  
**

**So...let's get the show on the road, shall we? :)  
**

**SM owns them. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

When I was ten, my father made sure to sign me up for martial arts. At first, I didn't really care for any of it, but eventually, I've grown to like it. Plus, actually being able to kick someone's butt? What's not to like about that!

Nobody really knew about this little secret of mine, until I went out on a date with Riley. I gotta say I was really excited at first, but the date turned in to a disaster. He was being too handsy and after warning him for the fifth time to move his hands away from me-which of course he didn't listen, just laughed at me- he ended up in the hospital.

His parents wanted to press charges, but after Charlie-my father, the chief of police- had a little talk with Riley-or should I say after he threatened him-the charges were dismissed.

See, everybody feared Chief Swan, yet always tried to be on his good side. Because as long as Charlie likes you, there is not a thing than man won't do for you as long as you ask him politely, but if you manage to get on his bad side, you're in big trouble. And the word "trouble" is put lightly.

So, not just that I was a chief of police's daughter-and that fact scared off most of the guys, as it was- not getting asked out as it is, but hearing of my little fiasco with Riley, overnight, everybody was suddenly too scared as shit to even look at me, let alone talk to me.

My dad was happy about that, of course. Happy that he didn't have to scare off any more boys with his gun.

At times, it was fun to see fear in their eyes, especially when I could save someone from being bullied or something even worse, but sometimes, just _sometimes_, it was bothering me to that point that I would end up crying in the bathroom. Seeing happy couples giggling and smooching was nice at times, yet it only made me fell more lonely. I just wanted someone who I could do similar things with. To talk, to laugh, giggle, hold hands and all that romantic crap teens these days do. Was I simply asking too much?

* * *

The rest of the day, I have been thinking about the geeky boy with green eyes and perfect, flawless skin. Face smooth as a marble, yet the only thing that didn't seemed to match his perfect face was the slightly crooked nose.

The bell finally rang, and I found myself sitting at the same table I have been since the beginning of the first school year with Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

As I began to eat, I found myself staring at the new guy, sitting all alone, far away from us, picking on his meal.

"I'll be right back," I said to the guys.

"Knock-knock," I spoke, with a very lame-ass joke, if I might say.

He looked up, shocked, blushing just a bit before quickly looking away.

I continued. "I haven't had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan."

He looked at the hand I was offering, shaking it lightly. "Edward C-C-Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward. So...I saw you sitting here all alone and I thought that maybe...you would like to sit with us, there?" I pointed at the table with my index finger.

"Oh...n-n-no, that's okay. I'll be h-here."

"Please, for me?"

He fidgeted.

"Please?" I pleaded once more, giving him my hand.

He looked at it for a few moments before caving in, ever so slowly putting his hands in mine.

As short as the walk was, I gotta say, having his warm hand in mine? It felt kind of...nice.

At the sound of the chair scraping off the grey floor, all three pair of eyes suddenly looked at us, surprised.

I introduced him to the group.

"Guys, meet Edward Cullen. He's a new student here. Edward, this is Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett.

"Hello Edward." Alice answered politely, a smile on her face.

"H-h-hi." Edward answered quietly.

"You can sit down next to me, if you'd like."

He just nodded, not having much choice in the matter since the only available chair was next to me.

The rest of the lunch was spent chatting. Not Edward though. He just fidgeted. A lot. His eyes never wavering from the meal.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent mostly the same. Everyday Edward would sit next to us, but would never say a word. If not eating, he would draw something on his sketchbook. I would watch him from time to time. Alice did too. The girl saw everything. Not to mention being perceptive.

I watched him draw over the week. Different stuff every day. He was very talented.

"Can I see?" I whispered quietly to him.

He looked up and blushed. I noticed that he didn't wear his glasses today. Not that he didn't look cute when wearing them, but seeing him without them made him even more cute. More handsome.

"I don't have to..." I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"No. You can, if y-you w-want."

I gasped just a little, surprised. "Is that me?"

"Yes," he whispered, so low only I could hear it.

"She...I.. look very...pretty."

"You are," he whispered back, blush coloring his cheeks.

I might have blushed too at the compliment. Just a bit.

* * *

**So what do you think of Edward so far? Isn't he a cutie? I could just pinch his cheeks. On his face, of course. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Posting another chapter because you just couldn't wait for another update...yes tereser24, I'm talking about you ;) **

**mstre11- love your avi pic of rob (one of my favorite pic of tattward)  
**

******Thanks so much for liking the story and reviewing. You guys make my day.**

**Chapter 3  
**

"What are you two mumbling about?" Emmett suddenly asked, quickly taking the drawing in his huge hands.

After looking at it for a few moments, a huge grin stretched over his face.

"Is this Bella?" he asked but didn't get an answer. "Dude!" he yelled, like only Emmett can, "You have a gift man. A _gift_. You got her down to a T. The hair, the eyes, the nose...but you got a little too far with the boobs. You have to shrink down those puppies."

"Emmett!" I whisper yelled for Edward's sake and mine. We were both embarrassed, but unlike Edward who was currently blushing like a tomato, I knew how to hide my blush. Mostly.

"What?" he asked, clueless.

"Emm," Alice continued,taking a look at the drawing herself,"don't embarrass her. It's not Bella's fault that her girls don't look as big, or rounded, or even quite perky like Edward drew them. Or even..."

I cut her off, pissed and embarrassed at the same time. "Okay, enough Alice! I get it. _Geez. _Why am I hanging out with you guys again?"

They all laughed.

* * *

The next day as usual, I sat at the same table, putting my food on the table, preparing to eat when I realized there was no one there but Emm.

"Where is everybody?"

"Well, Alice and Jazz are probably fucking somewhere, and..."

"Ewww!"

Emm patted my shoulder. "Don't worry my sweet virginal Bella. Once you meet someone and start doing it..."

I interrupted him again. " Emm, _please_ stop."

"What?" he asked, shrugging.

"Well, even if I do 'want to get some'- as you say sometimes- doesn't mean I will anytime soon. I mean, everybody is afraid of me."

"Edward isn't."

I lifted an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "So, dude's a little shy, but come on! The way he looks at you with those puppy eyes of his..."

"He does?" I asked, looking for confirmation.

Emm rolled his eyes again. "It's obvious you both like each other. And yes, he's too shy to initiate anything, so you will probably have to step up and takes matters into your own hands, but Bella..." his voice suddenly got more gentle, unusual for Emmett..."you have to be careful with him. I don't know much about the guy, it's true, but he does seem like a really nice person. And if you hurt him..."

"I won't," I promised.

"Good. Now since we are still on the subject of Edward, I have to say, I haven't really seen him all day."

"Me neither. You think I should stop by and maybe give him a little visit after school? To see if he's okay?"

Emm nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**Yes, I know, you didn't get a lot of Edward in this chapter, but I promise, next chapter, you'll get more of both Edward and Bella. We're also going to meet Esme.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You guys make this so much fun.  
**

**Don't worry, our lil' ol' Eddy is just fine...;)  
**

**SM owns them. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

To say that I was a little nervous while standing in front of Edward's huge house- waiting for someone, _anyone_ to open the door- was an understatement. By the second ring, the doors finally opened but it wasn't Edward that opened the door. It was a woman, probably in her early forties with a slight smile on her polite face, waiting for me to speak.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, I'm Bella. I noticed that Edward wasn't in school today so I just wanted to bring him some notes he could copy down. Is he okay?

She smiled. " Oh, that's so nice of you. I'm Edward's mom, Esme. He's fine, just has a small fever, and a cold, so I didn't want to send him sick like that to school. Please come in."

"If he's sick, I don't think I should bother..."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense dear. Come in."

"Thank you."

"So..You're Bella ha? Nice to finally meet you in person. Edward has been been talking about you."

"Only good things, I hope," I answered with a smile.

Esme grinned. "Of course. I'm glad he found some good friends."

"Moooom!"

She smiled. "That would be him. Just go straight, you'll find him in the living room."

I entered the room to find him lying on the couch, covered with blankets, remote in his hand, changing the channels every few seconds.

"Mom, I was just about to...oh! H-h-ey Bella."

I waved at him. "Hey. I noticed you weren't at school today, and I got a little worried..."

He looked at me shyly, surprised. "You were worried? F-f-for m-me?"

"Of course. I brought some notes for you to copy down."

"T-thanks."

"No problem. So, are you okay?"

" F-f-fine." he said, blowing his red nose into the handkerchief.

"You cold? Want me to bring you something?"

Edward shook his head.

Silence.

"Well, I should go. But I can come back tomorrow. If I can. I mean, if you want?"

"I'd like that," he said, running his hand nervously trough his messy hair, his lips lifted in just a hint of a smile.

I smiled back, and leaned closer to his face, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Edward as usual blushed.

I just chuckled. He was just so adorable with that blush of his. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Leaving so soon dear?"Esme asked.**  
**

"Yeah, I have to get home. Make some dinner for my dad."

"I just want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Once again, for being such a good friend. Edward was always pretty shy, and that shyness, well, he has a difficult time to befriend with other people. And I'm sure you noticed that he stutters too. To be honest I don't know when exactly that started, since my husband and I always worked much. So, after we found out what was happening in the school, I quit my job and my husband Carlisle decided to take a job at the hospital, so we could move over. The town is quite small, but safer. Not so much violence. At least I hope so."

"I'll help him with anything he needs Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you dear. I could use some help. You know...I can see that he likes you a lot."

I bit my lip. "I like him too."

She gave a soft smile. " I know. I can see that. Well, don't let me keep you any longer than I should."

Opening the door for me, she thanked me once again, waiting for me to get in my truck before closing the door.

Driving on my way back home, I realized that the reason for them moving here is exactly the same reason what happened to him on the very first day here. Except no one was there to protect him from the bulling he probably took day after day, in silence. And I promised myself from this day, that no matter happened, he would never know what the word "violence" means again, not as long as I was next to him. _With_ him.

* * *

**Bella is very protective when it comes to Edward isn't she? Just an information that I didn't feel I could really squeeze in to the story; Edward is taking help lessons with his speech, so he could stop stuttering. It's a tough job, what I heard anyway from my cousin that had the same problem. Bulling is not a joke.  
**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. For loving these characters as much as I love writing them. You guys are awesome!  
**

**Fairest of them all - LOL. Yes, you are right about Edward. I just can't say what part of your comment is correct. You will have to find that out on your own ;) :D  
**

**All grammar mistakes are mine.  
**

**SM owns Twilight. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

I ringed on the doorbell, waiting. But Mrs. Cullen wasn't the one who opened the door, as I expected. Nope. It was Edward, wearing nothing other than a cute pj. Batman's pj, to be exact.

On anyone else it would probably look ridiculous, but on him...just adorkable.

"Hi," he spoke quietly, blowing his still slightly red nose in to a tissue.

"Hey."

"Come in."

"Thanks."

"Where is your mom," I asked, as we walked towards the living room.

"She went quickly to the grocery store, to pick up s-s-some fruit and ingredients for d-dinner."

"Oh." So we were all alone?

"Where are your glasses?" I asked quickly to distract myself from all the naughty things I had on my mind. He hadn't been wearing them since the first day, when those assholes broke them.

"I h-h-h-have to wait for a new ones,so until then, I'm wearing contacts."

"Oh," I said, once again, finding myself staring at him again.

How could anybody not like him? No matter how shy or closed up he was?

I sighed realizing without even knowing when exactly that happened,but, he was watching me as well, looking at my eyes softly, -only for a few moments- before quickly looking away. Was he searching for something?

"Don't do that. Don't hide from me." I whispered.

Ever so slowly, Edward lifted his face, watching me, this time without any shyness. Or even embarrassment.

_Such beautiful eyes._

Reaching out, I lifted my hands, touching his soft skin. His cheek._  
_

Edward leaned in, just a little, corners of his lips lifted into a tiny smile.

"I like your eyes." I complimented him.

"I l-like yours too. They're warm. C-captivating."

I noticed than how his eyes moved lower, watching my lips with a frown on his face.

Edward wanted to kiss me, but I knew he was too shy still to make a first move.

So I moved closely to him, licking my lips.

Slowly, bit by bit our faces got closer to each other, until finally our lips touched. Tasting each other. Once. Twice. No tongue.

"I'm not very good at this," he breathed, moving away from me.

I didn't let him. "I would disagree." Smirking, I added, "you've very good. So good in fact that I have no choice than to kiss you again. And again."

He smiled at me. "Now you're just teasing m-m-me."

"It's not really teasing if I follow through, is it?" I asked him, grinning, going in for a third kiss.

My phone buzzed then.

"I have to go, but we'll see each other tomorrow at school, right?"

He nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

As I walking out, Edward was suddenly fidgeting.

"Bella?" he called quietly.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"I ...I really l-l-l-like you."

I smiled. "I like you too."

He nodded, not looking at me. Okay, so would you...m-m-maybe be my g-g-girlfriend?

I lifted his chin, looking at him with a grin of my own. "Edward I'd love to."

What Edward gave me in return wasn't a grin. No. It was a new kind of smile I saw, crooked one, showing me his white straight teeth, his whole face radiating with happiness. Even his eyes were smiling.

"You know what this means now, right?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Well, since you're my boyfriend, you get unlimited number of kisses. Anytime, anywhere."

"A-anytime?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm, it would be kind of r-r-rude not to take that chance." Then he kissed me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**There was a request to update another chapter as soon as possible. Well, you got it. **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think. You know I love hearing from you ;)  
**

**All grammar mistakes are mine.  
**

**SM owns Twilight. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

To say that I was happy the next day would be an understatement. My grin never faltered, not even in biology, where we had to watch some kind of a movie about flesh-eating bacterias.

So by the time the bell rang, I was already running towards the cafeteria. Waiting for Edward, I chatted with my friends,nibbling on some food. Few minutes later I saw him approaching the table, carrying his own meal. Grinning as he sat down, I instantly took his face in my hands and kissed him. He was surprised by my eagerness, but after the shock wore off, he kissed me back.

Focusing now on my friends, all I saw was surprise on their faces, which quickly turned into huge grins.

"Finally," Jazz muttered.

"Dude!" Emmett yelled. "Congrats. You got yourself _a hottie_!You got to fist bump this!"

Edward hesitated just a few seconds before did what was asked of him. First with Emm then Jazz.

There was no blush there, only a small smile, which quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Don't give me that tone, you know what I'm talking about. I need details. Now, spill!"

"Well,while you and Jazz were fucking in the janitor's closet or whatever you were doing, I got worried because I hadn't seen Edward at school all day, so that same afternoon, I went to visit him. It turned out he was sick. So, the next day we got to talking, and in the middle of it, we kissed. Oh, and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"_And_? Don't keep me waiting here. You said yes. Right? Right?!"

"Of course. How can you say no to that handsome face." I said, grinning.

Alice grinned too. Even squealed.

"I knew it! You guys are so cute! Oh! We have to go shopping! I saw a huge sale yesterday. There was this cute mini skirt that would look great on you... and some tops..Oh, oh!...and this shoes I saw...they would look awesome on you... and after that we could..."

"Slow down there girl. Take deep breaths. In. Out. That's it. Now, I'm not buying any of that stuff, nothing wrong with my clothes_ or_ my shoes."

Alice pouted.

I laughed."You forgot that shit only works on Jasper."

She sighed."Fine. How about some lingerie then?"

I bit my lip."Fine, but nothing too slutty. And definitely no thongs."

She grinned."You got yourself a deal."

* * *

**I know the chapter is short but you'll get more tomorrow. And some lemons. ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. Had a lot to do today.  
**

**Once again, thanks for reading an reviewing. You make me smile.**

**All grammar mistakes are mine, and I assume there will be a lot of them since I'm writing this half asleep.  
**

**SM owns Twilight. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

Time passed. Weeks. Months. Edward seemed to relax next to our little circle of friends and open up more and more each day. He bonded with boys over some comic books and other stuff, but didn't know what exactly. Edward would never give me an exact answer. I doubted it had to do something with Emmett and his request. Some kind of speech about "bro's before hoes".

Thanks to the daily exercises, Edward stuttered less and less. Not that it ever bothered me- strangely enough, that was just another part of him that was endearing.**  
**

Over the weeks,I have been invited once or twice over at the Cullen's house, for dinner, where I met infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

They both were both good, nice, people, including the parenting. And they were more than happy that Edward found a nice gal like me. Their words, not mine.

When sat next to each other,side by side, we would always touch each other-my hand on his knee, his on my thigh- holding hands, or things as such. One moment we would be concentrated on the leading conversation, then the next, I would fell his lips on our intertwined fingers. On my cheek. Even my forehead, at times. We tried to be more discreet in front of Edward's folks, but by the constant grin that was etched on to Esme's face, we knew we couldn't fool no one.

My mom Renee insisted a few times over the month that I bring Edward over so she could meet him, but I found myself stalling. Mostly 'cause of my dad. I needed time to prepare him. As much as he acted most of the time like a tough guy, the only person he could never say no is his only daughter. Charlie always had a soft spot for me. I knew he still looked at me like I was his little girl, and with just one puppy eyes look from me, I knew, he was a goner.

Thankfully, that day hadn't come up yet.

Few days later though, I introduced Esme to my mom. And I got to say, they got along quite fine. Maybe were even on their way to become best friends.

* * *

Today's day was unbearable. Dream I had last night...I just couldn't focus on anything today. Every time I would pass the school hallways all I could see was Edward. Edward touching me, pleasing me with his fingers. Making me come...

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something. As much as I was patient with him this last few months, both of us exploring each other-and showing him just the ways to touch me- I didn't have the patience for it today.

I loved it. I really did. But it also drove me _crazy_. The constant teasing and not being able to come made me insane. I mean, sure, I had my own fingers, and knew just how to touch myself, but, it just couldn't be compared to the way Edward did. He was eager, and a fast learner, and if there existed such a thing for grading a person for something like this, it certainly would be an A.

So as soon as the bell rang, I pulled him by the hand, leading him to somewhere I swore to myself I would never go.

"Where are we going?" was his first question.

"You'll see." Is all I said, getting closer to the room I had in mind. Hoping like crazy it was empty. Thankfully, it was.

"Bella, what are we doing in a janitor's closet?"

But I didn't answer. I quickly grabbed him, kissing him urgently, while unbuttoning his plaid shirt.

He groaned. "Here?"

I just nodded, not moving his lips from mine.

"Touch me," I begged.

His fingers were slowly sliding inside my shirt, going slowly from my belly to my ribs, until finally, ever so slightly putting his whole hand on my breast. Taking them one by one-first left than right- into his big warm hands, teasing my nipples.

We both groaned at the same time.

"So soft," he murmured to my ear, kissing my throat, tasting it slightly with his tongue.

We just kissed for a while, while I shamelessly rubbed against his hard on.

As I intended to unbutton his pants and take him into my hands, we unfortunately didn't get that far, before he stopped me.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?"

"On the contrary, you're making me insane."

"But?"

"I don't want to come in my pants today. Walking with a stain for the rest of the day isn't really what I had in mind."

"Oh." I let him go entirely, buttoning my shirt properly, as much as I could anyway, since we were completely surrounded by dark. Once again he stopped me.

"This doesn't mean that..."

He didn't continue the sentence. I couldn't quite see his face, but I could swear that he was blushing.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I...I w-want to make you feel good. C-can I touch you?"

_Fuck yes!_

_"_Yes," I whispered._  
_

As his fingers slipped into my panties,we both groaned at the contact.

"So wet..." he whispered.

"For you..."

He groaned but kept touching me.

Circling my clit a few times, he proceeded at teasing my entrance.

"Yes, right there...please."

Leaving his thumb on my clit,still circling it, he thrusted two of his fingers inside me. My lip was bitten so hard, I was sure there was blood swimming in my mouth, but I didn't care. I surrendered myself to the pleasure of Edward's fingers, getting closer by the second. Two more thrust later, I quietly moaned his name, coming all over his fingers, and so tired my knees buckled. Thankfully, Edward was there to catch me.

"Thank you. For both."

"You're welcome," he whispered back at my ear. Even though I couldn't see him, all I could imagine was his little smirk on his face.

I grinned, kissing him on the lips before opening the door slightly, checking out if there was anyone in the hallway.

"All clear. Let's go."

"Ummmm, you go... I think I have to stay a few more minutes."

"Oh," I said, staring at his still very prominent hard on.

He blushed.

"I could help you with that, we still have a little time before our next class you know?" I asked, licking my lips for emphasis.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Stop it. You're just making this more...difficult."

I laughed. "Sorry."

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys make me laugh and smile, all in the same time. Love reading your comments.  
**

**There will be no updates tomorrow or on Monday bc I'm gonna be out of town...sorry...  
**

**SM owns Twilight. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

"So, my parents are going out of town for a few days, to celebrate their anniversary, so I was thinking that you could come over, you know, keep me company." My voice was loud enough for only Edward to hear it.

It took him a little time to answer, because let's be honest, we both knew what we would do, once we were left alone.

Edward cleared his throat. "Ummm, yeah, I'd like that.

I grinned.

_Momma's gonna get some action. _"Good."

* * *

There was a slight knock on the door. I opened them to find Edward, blushing, not even able to look at me as he entered the house, going straight for the living room, putting his bag aside, on the floor, next to the couch.

"What's with the bag?"

The blush deepened. "Ummm, my parents got a call from my grandmother. She broke her hip, so my mom and dad went to visit her for the weekend. And since I was alone..."

"I like the way you're thinking."

He said nothing, still standing there, in front of me, running his hands nervously trough his hair.

"Is everything okay? I'm sure your granny will be okay."

Yeah, just ..." he sighed. " I told them I'll be staying here and... they insisted on giving me this big speech about the birds and the bees. First dad with his slides; which I could somehow handle. But then mom started to talk about how to please a woman, in little details...it was just embarrassing."

I laughed. "My poor baby. Is there anything I can do for you to make this better?" asking him, while my mouth kissed his eyelids, cheeks, his neck...

"I have something for you."

"What?"

"Well, I remembered how you talked about some movie you wanted to watch, and some actor you and Alice are crazy about, so I brought it over."

"You actually remembered that?" I asked, just a bit stunned.

He shrugged. "Um, yeah...is that okay?"

I nodded eagerly. "Can we watch it? Pretty please, with cherry on top?" I asked, batting my eyelashes just a bit too much,jutting my lower lip out as well. Just a little. Edward laughed.

"Fine, but only if we can watch this one tomorrow?"

"Fine", I agreed, not even bothering to look at the second DVD he had in his hands. You could see from miles it was some action packed movie.

In the middle of the movie, not knowing when exactly, we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Which actor do you think Edward was talking about? I can help you...it starts with R...:D  
**

**Very short, I know, but the next chapter will have some lemons. I promise.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I'm back. Did you miss me? Lol.  
**

**So, I just want to clarify something. The last chapter was probably a little boring to ya,but here's the deal... it was a bit too long,and since I had my hands full with all kinds of RL stuff, I decided to split it in two chapters. This being the second part of course. Anyway, enjoy, and as always, I'd like to know what you think...:)**

**SM owns Twilight. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

Not even knowing when or how, but I woke up in my bed, with Edward right beside me, his hard on poking me in the back. I find myself rubbing against it a few times, before turning around, giving a few light kisses on his face, his neck, my hands rubbing his chest soothingly, before going lower, stopping after the final destination, rubbing his stiff dick a few times over the boxers before putting my hand inside. He let a soft moan, calling my name.

I took that as encouragement to continue. I slowly rubbed him, from tip to the base, giving little kisses to his shoulder, his neck, nibbling on his ear.

"Bella." He half groaned, half moaned, wide awake now, but keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes?" I asked, going just a little bit faster.

He said nothing, putting his hands over mine, urging me to go faster, while thrusting into my hand.

My other hand went for his balls, taking them in my hands, squeezing them lightly.

"Shit," he growled, pushing his tongue inside my mouth, tasting, sucking and even slightly biting my lower lip.

Edward cursing was a big turn on, making me ache for him.

"Oh god, I'm...close."

"Come for me Edward," I whispered to his lips, and a few shallow thrusts later, he did.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen."

"Mmmmmm," he grinned, rubbing his sleepy eyes, "a very good morning indeed."

I chuckled, giving him a chaste kiss. "You can shower first if you want."

We looked both at the mess in his pants.

And as usual, Edward blushed. Getting out of bed and nodding at me before stretching his arms, he went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Scrambled eggs with grilled cheese were served in plates, with a glass of juice. My breakfast was probably already cold from eating too slow, but I just couldn't concentrate on it or look away while watching Edward eating or should I say _devouring_ his food so fast he didn't even had the time to chew.

"Hungry much?"

His slight blush returned with a little smirk of his own.

"Yeah. This is great by the way."

"Thanks. So, what should we do today?"

He shrugged. "I don't care, as long as we do it together."

My heart warmed up at his words.

Edward's phone buzzed suddenly, in the living room.

"Hello? Yes mom, she's here. No! No, I'm not. Mom! You're embarrassing me. Of course I will, don't worry. Yes, of course I can, but right now?" he huffed, sounding less embarrassed than a few seconds ago. Yeah, okay, you're right, as always mother. I will, bye."

He looked resigned as he came back into the kitchen.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just have to go home to check up on something."

"Right now?"

"Unfortunately, but look at it this way; the sooner I get this solved, the sooner I'll come back."

"Makes sense. Hurry back, okay?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A kiss on the lips, and he was gone.

* * *

After cleaning my room, and putting on clean sheets, opening my closet to change into some more comfortable clothes, my eyes focused on a piece of black nightie that Alice made me buy. I only bought it so I could get her of my back. But taking another look at it, all I could think is Edward, and expression on his face when he sees me in something like this.

After showering and shaving everything that was important, I looked at myself in the mirror. The nightie was actually quite modest, and not at all too much transparent. Not that I would ever admit to Alice that she was right,but damn, it really did look good on me.

The door bell rang.

"Coming," I jelled, running down the stairs to open the door, and let Edward in. And I was right. The look on his face when he saw me was fucking _priceless._

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys! You know I can't say no to you! And since you asked so nicely, bellababy16, this update is for you :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

**All grammar mistakes are mine.  
**

**SM owns Twilight. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 10  
**

Edward stood in front of me, frozen. Eyes widened and roaming over my body again, and again, jaw hanging open...it might be my imagination, but there might have even been some drool. But not just that; seems that little Edward Jr. was waking up as well.

Trying to close his mouth, I giggled, calling his name. No response.

I called louder, lifting his chin with my finger so he could stop staring at boobs.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, just so you know."

He blushed, apologizing, but quickly took one more peek.

"You can stare at them as much as you'd like as soon as you get in. Don't really wanna show my girls to the entire neighborhood."

The blush deepened, but the stares were still there. I grinned internally.

As he entered the house, I noticed him carrying something in his hands. Gotta say, whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"This. What you're carrying."

"Oh. I brought my mom's lasagna. We can heat them up later, so you don't have to cook anything."

"Sounds good." I said with a wink and a smile, taking the lasagna and putting them on the kitchen table.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not knowing what exactly to say.

I fake yawned, taking a slow breath, pushing my girls closer to Edward. His eyes widened instantly, before he realized he was staring, quickly looking away.

"Man, I feel kind of tired. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. We can watch the one I brought last night."

"Great. We can do that in my room."

I took his hand in mine, dragging him up the stairs.

"Put the DVD in, I'll be right back."

Edward nodded, his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed thickly. Nervously.

After quickly brushing my teeth once again, I took another look at myself in the mirror, adjusting my boobs, before nodding, satisfied at what I saw. And feeling just a bit nervous.

* * *

Opening the door, I saw Edward already laying on the right side of the bed, all tucked in, watching the movie.

Don't know if this was some kid of a plan of his, but the movie was scary as shit. I was pressed to him, so close, I all but sat in his lap, blanket covered right up to my eyes. He put his hands over me, tightly, letting me lean on his shoulder. Hmmm, he smelled so good. I started giving soft pecks, licking, tasting his skin with just a tip of my tongue before kissing it again. Moving closer to his ear, his earlobe,even kissing the tiny soft spot behind it, repeating the same procedure.

He moaned softly. "Bella, what are you...uh... doing?"

_Like he doesn't know the answer to that._

"What...does it...look...like?"

Moving to his jaw, kissing it, and biting it just a little- something that I always for some reason wanted to do but never did until this moment- until finally, I found his lips in the dark, kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss, but I could feel the worry and anxiousness.

Was he nervous as I was too? Or even more?

Breaking the kiss, I took the remote, and turned the TV off.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want for you to be sidetracked by this stupid movie when..."

"The movie is not stupid. It's a classic."

"Whatever. Edward...is there something you want to tell me...ask me, maybe?"

He sighed, looking away. " I...I can't do this...believe me I want to but...why me Bella? You could have anyone, so why did you pick me, I never understood that."

"You really don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

"I do, and I know that I'm not nothing special, on the contrary, I'm very boring and uninteresting. I just...don't understand."

"No, you don't understand." I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look me directly in the eyes.

"I have a lot of reasons why I chose you, and I could talk about them for days, but I'll tell you the ones I like the most.

First because I love they way you treat me, like I'm a princess and not some girl with boobs and ass. I love the way how all through the day, you send me this cute little messages, saying how much you miss me even if we just saw each other thirty minutes ago. I love that you actually listen to me, and support me in everything I do, even if I know that half of what I say is crap. I love the sound of your voice on the phone, and no matter how much we talk, you always find it hard to hang up. I also love how you always keep touching me, as if you need to prove yourself that I'm real, and not just your imagination. Just how much, even on my shitty days, you manage to make me smile, and even make me laugh at your silly little jokes.

I love your green eyes, your blush, your kisses, and your ability to make me come with your long delicious fingers. But the most important is that I want you near me all the time, because I love you Edward Cullen. You. No one else.

But if you're not ready, that's more than fine. I can wait. I really can. Because I know, with you, having sex, no-_making love_- is going to be amazing."

I put my finger on his lip, not done yet. "Just so, you know, just because I...said...it...doesn't mean you have to, you know?"

Now I was the one being shy.

Then he did something that I never would expect from him. He started to laugh. Loudly.

I grimaced. Couldn't really help myself. Was he laughing at me? My cheesy words?

He shook his head, still laughing. "Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I think I fell in love with you that first day when I saw you defending me. You looked beautiful with your dark brown hair and those pretty brown eyes of yours, all feisty and independent, not afraid of anything. And then I saw you reaching out for me at the cafeteria...me, the weird silent,geeky guy with the broken glasses. Since then I found myself falling for you faster and stronger each day. But I...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, we'll just take it slow." It was a plea, a promise.

He nodded, kissing me 'till we were both out of breath.

* * *

**Too cheesy? You can tell me...  
**

**Next chapter, lemons. I never really thought of making this story very long, so a few more chapters and we're done. Maybe some outtakes, as well. Not sure about that though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. So...I was thinking about only 2 or 3 or at most 4 more chapters to go. It may also include an outtake or two.**

**Lemons ahead.  
**

**All grammar mistakes are mine.  
**

**SM owns Twilight. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 11  
**

For some reason, his tiny kisses on the neck were my favorite spot for his lips to be. Tasting me. Even marking me as his own.

After straddling him, my second favorite place to be, I took off my nightie, and for the first time ever, I felt shy and vulnerable in front of him.

Edward shook his head. "No. No hiding remember?" smiling, removing my arms from my naked chest, he repeated the same line I used to tell him before. It was kind of our rule.

I gave him a tiny smile.

"Beautiful," he breathed, fingers slowly gliding over my body.

I took his own shirt, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers.

To finally have him, skin by skin, was exhilarating and overwhelming at the same time. Goosebumps spreading all over my body. We kissed each other slowly, but passionately, while searching for any kind of friction, rubbing myself over his very hard dick. There was something I wanted to ask him, but was not sure if he wanted to. I hoped he would.

"Edward?" I called, breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" he asked, voice full of lust.

"I would like you to do something. For me."

"Anything."

"I...I want you to come on me. To feel your cum on my breasts."

"Fuck!"

"If you don't..."

"No, I do...I just never knew your were such a dirty girl. Kinky. But you're my kinky girl."

"Mmmm, say that again."

He lifted me from his lap, laying me down on my back, while taking his boxers off, and coming to lay next to me.

"You're mine. My beautiful, kinky girl." he whispered in my ear, exploring my body with his lips. His hands on my nipples, teasing me with his fingers. Taking them in his mouth.

"Fuck yes." I moaned. "Come here. Let me touch you.

And touched him I did. Rubbed him a few times, until he took the control, kneeling on the bed, between my spread out legs, rubbing himself the only way he knew how. And to see something like that, while looking at me directly in the eyes, lust evident in his green eyes, was strangely erotic.

"That's it baby...mmmm, just like that."

Don't know when exactly, but I found myself lowering my right hand, touching my clit.

Edward seeing that, he started to rub himself faster, groaning in pleasure.

"Shit, I'm close Bella."

"Then come for me...over me. Now." It was a plea, a command.

And he did. His cum was spread all over my stomach and some on my breasts. I cried out, feeling my own orgasm approaching. Thrusting two fingers inside myself, I suddenly exploded.

"Holy hell." Edward whispered, exhausted, laying on his back, right next to me.

"You can say that again."

"Um...we should clean that..." The tips of his ears reddening. That made me laugh. How he didn't seem to mind stroking himself in front of me, doing that without a care in the world- or for that matter, watching me pleasure myself without a tiny blush on his cheeks- but as soon as he saw his cum on me, the shyness was back, not to mention color of red tomato spreading out trough his whole body.

"It's okay, I can do that."

"I'll do it."

Seconds later, he was wiping me off gently with the wet towel.

"That was great..."

"Ummm, yeah." Still blushing.

I went to him, laying my head on his chest. Edward's hand hugging me to him, ever so strong.

"Thank you," he whispered suddenly, kissing me on the forehead.

I looked at him, smiling. "You don't have to thank me...hell, it should be the other way around..."

"Not just...that...but for everything. For making me very happy."

"Ditto."

And with a slow kiss, moments later, we continued where we left off.

I kissed his neck, his shoulder, chest, his adorable little happy trail, going lower.

"Bella...what are you...shit."

"I haven't done this before, so tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

He nodded as I put my mouth on him.

Just to taste him, to see how it feels to have him in my mouth.

After a few rubs and licks, he was already hard.

"Condom?" I asked.

"Downstairs. I'll go get it."

"Okay."

"You sure about this?" I asked him once more, as he was putting a condom.

"Absolutely."

"Just...go slow."

He nodded, kissing me once, twice before I felt him pushing in ever so slowly.

It took some time for him to be inside me fully, and for me to adjust, slight pain still there.

But after the fourth thrust, it started to slowly go away. And even started to fell...kind of...good.

"So good," Edward groaned, pushing in deeper, and just a bit faster.

Wrapping my legs around him, I pleaded for him to go deeper, faster.

He did, and by the strain of his thrusts I knew he was already close.

Being that I already came minutes ago, I didn't really expect my orgasm to approach so soon again,especially since a lot of women don't orgasm on their first time,including me, but that didn't matter. Just feeling him inside of me was enough for now.

Few thrusts later, Edward came with a grunt, saying my name.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the lemons.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All grammar mistakes are mine.  
**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Me? This story.  
**

**Chapter 12  
**

I woke up in the middle of the morning, looking for Edward, but he wasn't there.

"Edward?"

"In the bathroom!"

I got up from the bed, wearing my fluffy robe, and a pair of my pink slippers,on my way to find Edward.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked, knocking on the door.

He opened the door with a smile. "Making you a bath. I figured you would be...you know...a bit...sore from last night, so..."

_Aww, how cute is that?_

"You're so sweet. I have the best boyfriend _ever_." Then gave him a chaste kiss. He blushed just a tiny bit but smiled.

"Ditto. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay."

I have been sore, still, true, but not much. The warm bath made my whole body relax.**  
**

After I was done, I got dressed up, and got down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"Mmmm, something smells nice."

"I heated up the lasagna from last night. I have some for you as well."

I moaned, instantly attacking it. "It's so good. Tell Esme that she makes one mean ass lasagna."

He grinned."Will do."

"So...what do you wanna do today? Homework?"

The grin he gave me was pure evil. "Oh, I don't know...I had some other plans on my mind, other than homework."

I smirked, getting off the chair, and right on to his lap. "And what would that be, pretty boy?"

"Oh,I think you already know," he whispered in my ear, his hand on my leg, going dangerously higher, underneath my robe."

I moaned. "I created a monster."

He just laughed.

"Let's finish the breakfast first, do the homework, and any assignment that is fairly important. After we're done, we can do anything we want, okay?" Voluntary, I removed his hand from my thigh, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and sitting back in my seat.

Edward actually pouted. At that, I had to laugh.

* * *

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked sleepily.

"I need you," he said, rubbing himself against my ass urgently, kissing my shoulder, my neck...

"Edward, it's the middle of the night."

"I know. Can't sleep. Need you."

I groaned, turned around to face him, kissing him, once twice. Again. His hands went straight to my pussy. Teasing my clit, before pushing out two fingers inside of me.

"Are you too sore?"

"No." I moaned.

"Condom?"

"Night stand."

I watched as put it on slowly. Skillfully.

I straddled him, this time me being the one who was on top. Taking him in,and feeling every inch.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Alice asked as I sat at our lunch table. Getting right to the point as usual.

"Sorry. Not telling you a thing."

"Why not?!" She whined. "I told you all about mine!"

"Which I never asked you, in the first place."

"Just answer this then...from one to ten...?"

"You're asking me to grade him?"

" Well...yes. Him and the sex."

"I don't know...7...maybe even eight later."

She frowned. "Later?"

Just then Edward appeared, kissing me on the cheek while buttoning his shirt up.

"Hi guys. What's up?"

Alice gasped. "You _slut_!"

"Shhhh," I whisper-yelled.

"Well, well, well, it seems that our girl is finally getting some. You're a woman now. Congrats Belly-bean."

"Very funny Emmett. And don't call me that, you know I hate it."

He smirked. "Whatever you say. So Edward, I assume you had a very interesting weekend..."

"Emmett..." I warned.

"What? We guys don't gossip like you girls do." His voice changing suddenly, trying to sound more girly. "Like OMG Alice, he is just sooo dreamy with his green eyes, and those hands...lets just say that his hands are not the only one that are big. I mean he's _thiiiiiis_ huge..." Emmett emphasized the word by showing it with his hands.

Everyone laughed.

"I do _not_ sound like _that!_"

"Sure you don't Belly-bean."

"Uhhhh. I hate you Emmett."

He just laughed, winking at me. "You'll get over it. So guys, see you at six o'clock?"

Both Edward and Jasper nodded. "Good. Well, gotta go."

"Ditching?" Jazz asked.

"Yep. Have a hot date with my Rosie. Later."

**One more chapter guys, and the story's done. Oh, and an outtake as well.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this is the last chapter. There is also an outtake but don't know when I'll post it.**

**Just wanted to thank you for taking your precious time so you could read my story. Also,thank you for your nice words. You guys are awesome.**

**All mistakes are mine.  
**

**Chapter 13**

Time passed. Both Edward and I were working our asses off at school, applying for colleges. I advised Edward since he had so much artistic knowledge and talent, he could try to apply for some good art schools, but he declined, saying that drawing is mostly just a hobby for him, nothing else. As opposed to Edward who had all kinds of plans and dreams to where exactly he would like to be accepted (read: Harvard), I had no clue or any dream or even desire to where I would like to go. Except one, but that exact dream had "mission impossible" written all over it. One night after I finally admitted to Edward that I wanted to go to culinary school, he looked surprised for a bit until told me straight up that it was a great idea. Next day, despite my resistance he made me fill their college application. I finally send it, but didn't hope for their acceptance.

Our days were getting outnumbered, and day by day, I cherished every day we spent together. Didn't know how we would both be able to make this relationship work, me probably stuck here in Forks while he was there, living his life with full lungs in Boston.

Eventually, I _did_ invite Edward to lunch, so he could officially meet my mom, and dad. Explaining Charlie that Edward is every important to me, and no matter what he does, I will still find the way to see him. Plus, I had Renee on my side as well. She adored Edward. So, after I reduced to giving him the puppy eyes, calling him daddy, with a grunt, he finally relented.

I was actually surprised just how much my father was polite to Edward at dinner. Asking questions about school, college etc. No threats, no guns...well, not yet anyway.

After cleaning up, I followed my mom to the kitchen while letting the guys talk in the living room.

"That went well."

"Yeah."

"So..."

"So what mom?"

"Well, I was wondering..."

"No mom, I'm not going to talk about my love life with you."

"But you know that every healthy relationship..."

"Mom, trust me...I've heard you repeat that line to me over and over again, so much I have it memorized. All you need to know is that we're doing fine. Actually, more than fine. He makes me happy."

Renee smiled softly. "I'm glad."

"Okay, well, I'm going to check up on them, in case something happened. It's too quiet. And you just never know with dad."

She laughed. "Go, I'll just put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher."

* * *

Today's day has been half wonderful and the other half a complete disaster. Disaster because in spite of Edward's good grades, Harvard rejected him. The good part was that I was accepted to culinary school in NY. For some strange reason, Edward didn't seem that bummed at all.

When I asked him about it, he confessed that as much as it was his dream to go to Harvard, he still half hoped he wouldn't get in so we wouldn't be so far apart from each other. So, days later, we were still planing what to do, breaking up never a solution we would agree to,when a week later, Edward got an acceptance to Columbia University. We were both extremely happy, having an opportunity to be closer to one another, even maybe having our own apartment.

Again, I felt guilty for Edward settling down just so we could be with each other. He just kissed me sweetly on the lips, telling me not to worry, that having me by his side is everything he would need.

So, after finally convincing both of our parents, they agreed to both finance us, by getting us an apartment just for us. The place was small-and I mean _really_ small,but I didn't care. Because it would be just ours. And we would both be together. For a very long time.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is an outtake I wrote, for you guys to see what their life is like after high school. This happens about two years later. And yes, they're still in college.**

This was one of the biggest fight we ever got in since we were together.

Sure, every couple fights, but for us, for the last few weeks it seemed to happen more than not.

The beginning of the school year, it seemed to went smoothly; we would take care all of our school assignments before still making time to be with each other. But as the time passed, we started to drift apart, barely seeing each other, even if we were living together. Then suddenly, Edward started to behave very inappropriately, having so often pissing contests with my college partners I would be assigned to do some projects. I hated that, and I told Edward that. But the situation just kept getting worse, until today. I have had it, and I told him so, offended just how little trust he had in me. As soon as I mentioned me moving out, he stormed out angrily, slapping the door on his way so hard, I wondered how he succeeded on not damaging it.

_I slapped the door angrily, pissed at him. Once again, he turned even this into a pissing contest._

_" I can't _believe you!_"_

_"Why?"  
_

_"Why?! As if you don't know! I told you a hundred times, I hate it when you do that. As I said before, over and over, _nothing_ is going on between Alex and me. We just work on assignment, that's it."  
_

_"No, it isn't. I see how that boy looks at you. He wants you. But he can't have you."  
_

_"He has a girlfriend Edward."  
_

_"Oh yeah? So why didn't he bring her with him then?"  
_

_"Uhhhhh! I can't even talk to you anymore. What happened to that sweet, shy guy I used to know?"  
_

_"He's long gone."  
_

_" I can see that."  
_

_"So that's the one you want? The one who will follow you on your hand and foot, the guy who is so weak that he will need his girlfriend to defend him since he's too of a coward to defend himself."  
_

_"Is that what you think?" I shook my head, disappointed, hurtful. "You don't know me at all then."  
_

_"Guess not." he said, still pissed, but the look of moisture I had in my eyes softened his posture for a few moments. He sighed. Just as he was about to say something, I spoke, cutting him off.  
_

_"Maybe it's best if we took some time off. If you want." I looked at him for confirmation, but he was silent, not moving an inch. I guess that was his answer. My tears finally spilled over the cheeks.  
_

_"I'll pack up my bags and..."  
_

_" Fine!" he finally slapped, slamming the door on his way out.  
_

As I was packing, I thought about how it was all so different between us back at high school. We simply couldn't keep our hands off of each other, and look at us now; we haven't even had sex for a long time. No sweet words were shared, no cuddling. No kisses. Nothing.

As I lifted the first box, ready to close it up with some sellotape, there was a knock on the door. That must have been Angela, helping me with the packing.

I opened the door to see not Ang but Edward, standing in front of me. Staring at the box, then me, then the box again, both of his hands in pockets.

Then he blurted out something I thought I would never hear from him. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"Edward, marriage is not a joke."

"I know. I'm not kidding."

"You can't just say something like this out of the blue and just...that would change nothing. "

He sighed. "I know. Can I come inside?"

"Of course."

We both sat at the couch, Edward moving the box I still had in my hand, to the the floor, taking his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that. I didn't mean to, you know? I was just angry."

"I know. I was too."

"And for everything else. I know I have been a pain in the ass for the last few...well, months, but I just..."

"Tell me," I pleaded.

He sighed. "You were right. I know that. I trust you...I just, don't trust Alex. Or any other guy. And I was jealous, I admit that. And difficult, but only because...I was afraid of losing you." He whispered the last words, hurt apparent in his voice.

"And I almost did. Or already did." Edward was staring at the box again. "I'm so sorry for everything. I promise I'll be better, just...don't go."

We were both crying now, sniffling. "I'm sorry too. Of course I believe you, but you should have said something to me. Talked to me when I pleaded."

" I know.I was...no..._am_ chickenshit."

"No, you're not."

He laughed, taking my face in his hands. "I love you Bella."

"Love you too."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Like you even have to ask."

And he did. Almost as if he was kissing me for the first time,soft, gentle. With care. _Love_.

After we ran out of breaths, he leaned his forehead to mine. "I missed this."

"Me too."

"You still haven't answered my question though."

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

The crooked grin I missed so much, reappeared. "Of course. You know I don't joke about this things."

"Yes." I whispered.

This kiss was full of eagerness. Passion.

"I have an idea."

"I hope you're thinking what I'm thinking."

I smirked. "And what exactly are you thinking?"

"Make up sex?"

"You read my mind."

**And there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had fun writing it. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I had no plans whatsoever writing another chapter, but you know I can't say no to you guys.**

**So here is another outtake, a few years later down the road. This is for you maymay74 and everybody else who hoped and asked for another update.  
**

**I wrote this in five minutes, so if there are some mistakes,I apologize.  
**

**SM owns everything.  
**

"Elizabeth Esme Cullen, stop running around the house and get your little behind over here!"

"Yes mommy?" she said sweetly. Too sweetly. She was one heck of a trouble.

"Don't give me that pouty face, it doesn't work on me, you know that. Now where is your sister?"

"Watching TV."

"Okay. Tell her to turn it off and both of you go wash your hands before the guests get here."

And ran away she did. Like a little hurricane.

I still had some business to take care of in the kitchen. Had to wake up at 5 in the morning just to set up everything. Not that I wanted to admit, but every day, I was becoming more and more like my mother.

The door opened and I heard my favorite voice in the world.

"Honey, I'm home."

Then as usual, the kids would ran towards him and hug the crap out of him. Asking the usual questions like if he had brought something for them. They knew he had. Edward loved to spoil our children.

The jelling suddenly went away and I was hugged around the waist by my sexy husband. Kissing me on the neck.

"Mmmm, you smell delicious."

"Thanks."

Whispering in my ear, he continued talking. „ So I was thinking since our anniversary is getting closer..."

"Two days..."

"Mhmmm, so I was thinking of giving you an anniversary gift a little early this year,just for you, tonight..."

"I know your dirty mind Edward Cullen and this ain't gonna work...I have a lot of work to do today...I'm swamped as you can see, and the kids..."

He took my earlobe in his mouth, tasting it before biting lightly. Assaulting the spot he knew was my favorite, that would make my knees buckle each and every time. He hands lowered, making his assault ever so lightly on my breasts. Damn him.

I moaned. "Fine."

He grinned against my neck. "We'll put the kids early to bed, and then..."

The cry from upstairs interrupted whatever he was going to say.

I sighed. "I'll take care of that. You can check on the girls. And don't forget to ..."

He grinned once again, chuckling. "I know... I'll talk to Lizzie about behaving nice."

"And absolutely no biting or hitting the Whitlock boy."

"Yes dear." Still chuckling.

As soon as I was upstairs, lifting him from his crib, he stopped crying.

And he looked just like Edward. The exact same replica. The hair, the eyes, the lips...as much as a lot of mothers say this to all of her sons, but I knew, E.J. ( aka Edward junior) would be someday a heart breaker.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling."Mommy's here baby. Hmmm, you need a diaper change don't you, you little stinker?"

After changing him, the door bell rang. The guests must be here already.

"Edward! Can you open the door? I'm busy here."

The door bell still rang.

"Of course not," I muttered.

Taking little guy in my arms, I went downstairs, opening the door to welcome Alice and Jasper, with their own little kid, Nathan.

"Hey guys come in."

Five minutes later Emmett came with his wife Rosalie and their own little boy. He was a cutie. All blond hair and curls. The kid looked like and angel, but acted just like his annoying father. That's probably why Daniel and our little girl, Elizabeth got along so good, not to mention how they loved picking on little Nathan Whitlock.

Three clink on the glass.

Edward sat up, lifting his glass.

"I would just like to say how much I'm grateful to be married to my beautiful wife who made this delicious meal, and of course, can't forget my two girls and E.J..."

"Dude,we agreed you'll call him your mini me,"Emmett suddenly jelled, putting his little pinkie on the lips, just like dr Evil in_ Austin Powers_.

"I'm not calling my son that. I told you a thousand times."

Emmett huffed. "Fine. Since we're doing this I'm grateful for my wife, my son, and all the sex we will finally have tonight. I'm gonna rock this woman's world, if you know what I mean?"

Rose pulled him down, by the hand. "Sit down you idiot. There are kids here. Like they need to know what you do to me behind closed doors."

"Or either of us," Jazz added.

After the dinner, ladies cleaning the dishes in the kitchen while our husbands in the living room, taking care of the kids, we all chatted for a while, until one by one they started to leave, saying goodbyes.

After Edward bundled the girls up in their little beds, he took the time to read them their favorite story. It didn't take them long before their little eyes closed, with a small smile on their lips.

Edward gave them each a kiss on the forehead before closing the door, but not entirely, letting the hallway light on, just in case.

As I lied down in my comfy bed, I thought about my life and all that happened, since I met Edward. Sure, we weren't perfect parents, we would fight and screw up a lot, but at least we were trying.

And just seeing Edward happy all the time, loving our kids this much, always being daddyward with a smile on his face,gotta say, it still made my heart warm up. And my lady bits whimper with need.

Edward knew that, and took advantage of that very often.

And speaking of him...

Lying down, he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me sweetly.

"Here's my beautiful wife."

"Edward, I'm too tired for this."

"Hmmm, maybe that's true, but I know your body better than you do, and I know how you're already wet for me."

He was right. "You're not playing fair here..." I slightly whined.

Edward chuckled against my skin. "Never said I was."

"Did you check up on E.J.?"

"Yes, he's very much asleep."

"Good. Now show mamma what you got."

He grinned evilly. "Oh I'll show you alright."


	16. Outtake

**Just an outtake that I wrote. These two are one of my favorite characters I have written and since I just couldn't let them go, still, I came up with a smutty outtake that comes something a bit before their dry humping in the janitor's closet. (Chapter 7)**

**Never really thought of posting this, just something that I had the urge to write, just for my pleasure, since I was in such a smutty mood that day.**

**Anyway...**

**All smut, no plot.**

**I hope you'll enjoy.  
**

**M rated. Mistakes? All mine.**

**SM owns Twilight and all the characters. I'm just using her names so they could do kinky stuff. LOL**

As we were lying down on my bed, doing our homework or should I say-_trying_ to do it- all I could do was stare at him. Watch his mannerisms;the way he would chew down on his pen, how his eyebrows would furrow when he got confused about something that didn't make any sense whatsoever to him.

His eyes focusing intently on the paper, staring at it as if would solve itself somehow.

"I can't get this. Do you know the answer?" he asked, looking up into my notebook.

I shrugged, a bit sheepish, when he saw I was still on the third question.

"You haven't even solved the first five!" His voice slightly pitched, groaning with disappointment.

I smiled. "Relax Edward, it's not the end of the world. We still have plenty of time to solve this. It's due next week anyway. No big deal."

"I know but I thought if we get this solved fast enough, since your parents aren't home, we could get some free time...you know, so we can do...something else."

The blush gave him away instantly, and I knew I wasn't the only one who had dirty thoughts on my mind.

I crawled closer to him, shutting his books, just as I did with mine a few seconds before and pushed his back on the mattress so I could straddle him completely.

He didn't complain. On the contrary, he wasn't as shy as the first time he touched me.

As I kissed him this time, not even having to take charge, he instantly put his hands on my breast, squeezing and massaging them lightly.

I moaned. "More," I pleaded.

He suddenly rolled me over, settling against my thighs, rubbing against me unintentionally as he lied on top of me, kissing me with his soft, luscious lips, unbuttoning my shirt in the process.

He kissed the soft spot on my neck, even the one behind my ear, sucking on the light skin enough to mark me as only his. Edward knew that shit would always turn me the hell on.

As he made his way to my collarbones, and the path between my breasts, kissing with such passion, all I wanted at this point was to feel his breath on my naked breasts, his tongue on them, twirling and sucking my nipples around his wet tongue.

"Take it off, now."

"You sure?" his voice strong and yet a bit surprised, and at the same time unsure. This would be the first time we would have done this without the clothes on, including the bra.

"Yes."

"You do it ...then. I wouldn't really..." he didn't need to finish his sentence, blushing furiously, knowing exactly what he meant. Since neither him nor me were ready to spend next few minutes with him trying to take it off, I simply took it off, and there was that look. Look of wonder on his face...

Cupping them lightly in his hand, he groped me like a gentleman. If such a thing would exist of course. Taking his time to adjust to the idea of actually having me in his hands for the very first time. The time I didn't have. Not today.

"Like this," I showed him, taking his fingers where I was sensitive the most.

"That's right. Great. Just like that. Now take them in your mouth. Easy. Yes...shit...mmmm, just like that."

He listened ever so carefully about every advice I gave him, being ever so thorough. As he was taking my nipples out of his mouth, he lightly bit them, which made me groan from pleasure.

He gave me a panicked look, thinking he somehow hurt me.

"I'm fine. More than fine. That was...Just..._do it again_."

He did, giving all his attention on my left and right breast before moving on, currently kissing my tummy.

As he was getting closer to my jeans, he stopped, not knowing what to do next.

Eagerly, I unzipped them, lifting up my hips so he could get them off properly.

He kissed the path of my inner thigh, going lower, touching me ever so lightly with his fingers where I was aching for him the most.

"Yes," I moaned like a whore, wanting more.

But once again, he stopped.

"Bella?" he called my name timidly, and I could detect the slight lust in his voice.

"Yes?"I asked breathlessly.

"I...Want to touch you and...taste you..._there_... but don't really know how..."

"I'll show you. Don't worry."

As he got rid of the panties, I caught him licking his lips as he pulled my legs over the edge of the bed, kneeling down on the floor.

He started to kiss my lips, one by one, slowly taking them in his mouth,once, twice, spreading them as he dived in.

He fumbled a bit until I showed him where exactly my clit is. As he took it in his mouth, licking, sucking ever so lightly, I couldn't stop myself but to take his hair in my hands, pulling him closer to me.

"Yes, just like that...yes...yes...lower...yes, there...shit. Your fingers...need them now. Inside me...yes, just like that..._shit_."

As he continued on sucking and filling me with his fingers, I couldn't stop my body from reacting to this pleasure, moving my body against him, more than satisfied, yet wanting more.

"More..." I pleaded.

I guess he understood what I meant, instantly putting another finger inside of me, going faster than before.

" Shit,I'm so freaking...close...so, so...Yeah. Shit, shit...Edward!" I moaned tightening around him ever so strongly, my back lifting up from the bed, my other hand fondling the breast, nipple, pulling his gorgeous hair closer to my pussy, not making room for him to even breath.

Seconds later, the release on him faltered, letting him go completely, my body once again lying completely on my more than comfy bed.

Edward licked his lips once more while getting off of the floor, lying next to me, a humongous bulge in his pants, just straining to break free.

"Was that okay?" he asked a bit timid.

I laughed, finding this momentary question ridiculously funny. "Okay? Edward, that was fucking great."

As usual, he blushed at my compliment.

"So," I smirked, looking at his bulge once again. "What are we going to do about you now? Hmm?"

"You...you don't have to...I mean...I wanted to make this about you...only you."

I grinned. "Oh,you definitely succeeded on that, but now it's my turn handsome," I spoke, unzipping his pants, unintentionally touching his hard on. He groaned.

"Bella, you know that..."

A smug smile on my face. "Edward,are you really turning down a hand job?"

"No, just saying that you don't have to...you know, _now_."

"But I _do_ want to. So, let me."

"Okay,"he relented, a bit of a blush covering his cheeks.

I licked my lips a bit evilly, taking both his jeans and boxers off before grinning at him. Yeah, this will be one fun ride.


End file.
